


Little purple riding hood

by Finleythefox



Series: Dream team but you're horny and it's very, very cursed [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adult Red Riding Hood, Alpha Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Anal Sex, Betaed, Bottom Karl Jacobs, Boys Kissing, Help, Karl Jacobs is a God, Kissing, M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finleythefox/pseuds/Finleythefox
Summary: On his way to deliver muffins to his grandma, Karl runs into a big, bad, wolf.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Dream team but you're horny and it's very, very cursed [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142468
Comments: 25
Kudos: 179
Collections: MCYT





	Little purple riding hood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laced_shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laced_shoes/gifts).



> Hats off to purplesnowflakes for being the best beta reader ever??!  
> Also yooo, so this was supposed to be sweet Karl getting his ass destroyed by jealous Sapnap but it- took a turn.

Karl walked through the forest, taking in the sights around him. It was early in the morning, about 7:30, and Karl had in his hands a basket full of muffins, courtesy of Bad's recipe. 

He was on his way to deliver some muffins to his grandma Dream but he lived very deep in the forest. 

Karl's purple cloak fluttered around him as a strong breeze swept through the forest. He shuddered and gripped his arms, teeth chattering. He should've worn something more covering and warm. 

A bright flurry of colors caught Karl's eyes. 

He stopped and looked more closely at them. It was a small mass of flowers that varied in size and color, Karl's eyes brightened when he realized he could pick some for his grandma. _He'd be so happy!_

Karl got to his knees, basket set to the side, and started picking flowers. 

Unknown to him, a presence appeared behind him, creeping upon him. Karl stayed oblivious to the fact something had been looming over him until he felt a breath tickle his ear. He whipped his head around, jumping to his feet, and to his shock, there stood a wolf. 

His eyes were raven black, slightly obscured by the unkempt hair just as dark as his eyes held back by a single pure white ribbon. The wolf's clothes looked worn, rips and patches scattered around the disheveled cloth but he made it look good. 

The wolf had a mischievous grin baring a set of sharp fangs. 

Karl gulped. "H-hello, Mister Wolf! May I help you? And may I say, what big fangs you have!" 

The wolf's eyes narrowed before they spoke. 

"Why, thank you. They help me, eat my prey. Call me Sapnap. And why yes! I do believe you can help me." 

He had been taking strides towards Karl, who had been treading backward until his back hit a tree. 

He yelped in surprise.

” AH- I-I'm Karl! And, I'd be glad to help, uh, Mister Sapnap!" 

Sapnap's ears perked in interest. "Mister Sapnap... I quite like that." 

Suddenly, Sapnap had closed the gap between them, coming face to face with a very flustered boy and blocking Karl in with a hand above his shoulder. His other hand gripped Karl's chin and he stared into his startling grey eyes.

Karl gulped and chuckled nervously. 

"M-mister Sapnap, w-what are you doing?" 

Sapnap shushed Karl as his fingers brushed against Karl's lips. 

"What luscious lips you have. They look like cherries, ripe for the picking. I must know how you taste, would you let me indulge in them?" 

Sapnap stared intently into Karl's eyes, waiting for an answer. 

"C-cherry lips? I-I wouldn't object, i-if you really want to taste them-" 

"Great." 

Sapnap leaned in, locking them into a fierce kiss. Karl's eyes went wide but he slowly melted into the soft heat of the wolf’s lips.

Karl hesitantly took his hands and grabbed Sapnap's ripped jacket, pulling the larger man’s whole body closer to him, causing some- unexpected effects on Sapnap. 

The wolf started to grind against Karl with his half-formed erection. 

Karl gasped in surprise as he broke their kiss, squeezing his eyes shut as he moaned out loud, arching his back and softly hitting his head against the tree behind him. 

"Woah, loud are we?" 

Karl, eyes still shut, nodded vigorously. "Y-you just feel-" 

Karl let out a shaky pant as Sapnap rolled his hips into Karl once again, harder than before. The boy’s hands had traveled to Sapnap's back, digging angry red crescents as he struggled to finish his sentence. 

"Aaah~ Y-you- mmpH~ feel so good!" Sapnap smirked as he stopped grinding into Karl, making him let out a whine as he stared into Sapnap's eyes with a pleading look. 

"M-more?" 

The stranger’s smile widened as he started to unclasp the royal purple cloak But a gentle hand stopped him halfway through it. 

"C-could I keep it on? It's really cold and it's keeping me from getting hurt by the tree bark." 

Sapnap thought it over for a minute but reluctantly pulled his hands away from the fabric.

"Ok, sure, but that'll be the only request I'll listen to. From here on out, you have to listen to everything I say." Sapnap leaned in, mouth centimeters away from Karl's nearly bruised lips. 

"Got it?" 

He bared his fangs as his breath floated onto Karl's lips, an involuntary shudder rippling through Karl’s body in response. Sapnap smirked with a hint of pride, looking at the flustered boy before him. Karl started to tug on Sapnap's pants, face growing hotter by the second. 

"Aw, someone's awfully excited. Here, let me help." 

Sapnap pulled his pants down, revealing his large tent. Karl's eyes widened as he started to stammer. 

"T-that's going i-inside me?" Karl started to hyperventilate, fluttering his hands and tearing up. 

"I don't think I can do this- I'm so sorry-" Karl grabbed Sapnap for a hug and he sobbed into Sapnap's jacket. The man patted his head and hugged him back. 

"Aw, don't worry baby, I promise I'll go slow. But we don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Karl pulled away from the embrace, eyes glistening from the tears. 

"N-no, I think I can do it." He wiped a stray drop from his face as he looked at Sapnap, whose face had morphed into one of concern. 

"I know I can do it." The boy rephrased, Sapnap's cheeks flushed red as he looked away for a second to cough. 

"Ah- Well, that's good-" He turned back to face Karl. 

"But tell me if you want to stop, I'll listen to whatever you want." Karl pressed a soft kiss to Sapnap's lips. 

"Thank you, Mister Sapnap. But I," He started to pull at Sapnap's boxers. 

"Wanna do it." 

Karl got the boxers to the ground and stared in awe at Sapnap's length. The man raised his eyebrows at the immediate reaction. 

"You like what you see?" 

Karl looked away and had a coughing fit. "N-NO, uh- well, yes Mister Sapnap-" 

Karl started to strip his pants down as well until all the pair had on were their shirts and Karl's cloak. Sapnap's jacket and their pants had been tossed to the side as they both were getting restless. 

He started back up by pouncing onto the brunette's lips, his pent-up frustration channeling into his kiss. Karl caught on fast and submitted to his advances, assuming the role he knew the man wanted him to be in. 

Sapnap started to bite on Karl's abused lip, his fangs grazing Karl every once in a while. The boy gripped Sapnap's hair, his hands pulling on the pitch-black locks every time Sapnap's fangs scraped against his lips. 

Their dicks rubbed against each other, each getting wetter from the pre-cum dripping from both. After a while of them grinding together, Sapnap moved his hand down, guiding his dick near Karl's hole. 

Karl gulped as he pulled away from Sapnap's lips, bracing himself for the pain he knew was about to come. Sapnap redirected Karl's attention by lightly sucking and biting on his neck. The brunette mewled in pleasure and Sapnap took the opportunity. 

He pushed into Karl, who gasped in shock and wrapped his legs around Sapnap. His arms went wild, scratching and clawing everywhere he could on Sapnap's back not leaving a single area untouched. Sapnap pushed in slowly until Karl was firmly planted at the base of his dick. 

The two stayed like that for a couple of seconds. Karl's shaky breaths filled the air as Sapnap suppressed some of his groans. 

"...C-could you move?" 

Sapnap chuckled. "Of course, sweetie." 

He drew his words out, as another tremble made its way throughout Karl as he did. He began to thrust, starting slow but working his way up to a steady but pleasurable pace, nibbling Karl's neck and leaving hickeys all over the boy's collarbone. Karl squirmed and moaned, each thrust sending him over the moon and making him see stars. 

"W-what a big cock you have, M-mister Sapnap~" 

"Why, I just want you to feel good~" 

A sharp pain shook him out of Karl’s hazy trance. He looked down to find Sapnap licking… a bite wound. Sapnap chuckled nervously. 

"I- got carried away." Karl opened his mouth to speak but Sapnap took the opportunity to roll his hips into Karl, harder than the previous ones. The brunette let a loud sob as Sapnap went back to marking his neck up. 

Sapnap's thrusts eventually grew inconsistent, as he struggled to chase his orgasm. Karl's breathing became more labored as Sapnap did, his release threatening to come as well. 

It did, a few seconds later. Karl let out a cry as he came, the white strings pooling on their stomachs and dripping onto the forest grass. Sapnap let out a groan and unloaded into Karl’s hole, the excess liquid dripping down each other's legs. 

Heavy pants filled the silent hum of the woods as they stayed in their position, not daring to speak. 

Karl finally broke the silence. 

"Could you let me down, please?" 

Karl's legs were still wrapped around Sapnap's waist and was effectively pinned between the tree and Sapnap. 

"Oh, yeah." Sapnap set Karl down and picked up his pants, handing them to Karl. 

"T-thank you mister." 

The two got changed in silence, not knowing what to say to the other after the previous events. The wind picked up again and Karl grabbed his arms, his cloak barely helping preserve his heat as it fluttered in the wind. Sapnap took notice and slipped his jacket off, handing it to Karl. 

"H-here." Karl looked at Sapnap in surprise as he took the jacket gratefully with a warm smile. 

"T-thank you, Mister Sapnap!" He pulled the jacket on and looked around for the muffin basket that had been discarded before the strange endeavor. Sapnap picked it up and handed it to Karl. 

"I hope I'll see you again, Karl~" 

Karl blushed in surprise. "Y-yeah, I hope we run into each other again!" 

He turned his heels and with a slight limp went off to his grandma's house. Karl felt the pair of eyes watch him as he walked away. 

As soon as he was out of eye-sight, he remembered he forgot the flowers in his haze. 

\---

Karl made it to Dream's house safely, opening the door and walking in. 

"Grandma Dream? I brought muffins!" 

"Dearie!" 

The old grandma hobbled into the room, with the help of his cane. 

"How-" 

He stared suspiciously at Karl, who had covered his love marks quite terribly. 

"A-are those hickeys?" 

Karl flushed red as he pulled the collar of Sapnap's jacket up, attempting to conceal his neck, but the damage had already been done. Dream just laughed as he did. 

"O-oh my, you remind me of when I was younger, going around, fucking your grandpa Georgie." 

"GRANDMA DREAM- NOO-"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kettle fics 3 and 4 are in the works as well as an- M&M fic- here, blueworm wrote theirs before I could beat them >:(  
> Jk no ily  
> Wait I might be wrong, did they post it?  
> https://discord.gg/VjPwpsMwrG  
> Shout out to my discord peeps! They're so fucking cool- ig you'll have to join the discord to meet them :pensive:


End file.
